Santo Casamenteiro
by Patzko
Summary: Estava ocupada nesses últimos dias. Mas aqui está mais o penúltimo capítulo.  Beijos
1. Chapter 1

Essa Crianças...

Quinn estava inquieta. Ela precisava falar com alguém a respeito disso. E sabia exatamente em quem confiar. Mas isso não a deixava mais calma. Ela não estava assustada. Mas agora que ela falaria isso alto, ela não poderia voltar atrás. Ela não planejava voltar atrás.

Ela tocou a campanhia da casa dos Berry. Enquanto esperava tentava se acalmar um pouco. Não demorou muito alguém veio atender a porta. Com um sorriso no rosto Hiram Berry comprimentou a garota.

_ Olá Hiram.

_Oi, vamos entrando. Rachel saiu para comprar alguma coisa no mercado. Algo para vocês lancharem. Eu estou tentando uma nova receita. Me faz companhia na cozinha?

Quinn fez sinal que sim com a cabeça e acompanhou um dos pais de Rachel até a cozinha.

_Hiram... hmm... Eu...

_ Pode dizer minha linda. Fiqua à vontade.

Disse o Hiram, para acalmar a menina que obviamente queria dizer alguma coisa importante mais não sabia como.

Quinn respirou fundo. Havia pensando e repensado várias vezes em casa como começaria essa conversa com Seu Berry. Pois bem. Havia uma ótima oportunidade ali. Ela vinha pensando como fazer para falar com o pai de Rachel a sós. Ela sempre conversava com os pais de Rachel se. Quinn se sentia a vontade para falar tudo. Quase tudo com eles. Mas tinha um ligação especial com Hiram.

_Eu gosto de garotas.

Falou o mais rápido possível para não perder a coragem. Sem rodeios.

Ela esperou que ele falasse algo, mas ele apenas parou o que estava fazendo para dar melhor atenção a ela. Ele sabia que o que ela estava falando era muito importante. Sentou-se a mesa e a olhou com uma expressão que dizia para que ela continuasse.

_ Eu gosto de meninas. Eu sempre gostei. Quando eu estava no jardim de infância eu tive o meu primeiro crush. Foi pela Brittany.

Riu consigo mesma. Não esperava que fosse tão fácil falar sobre isso. Continuou.

_ Acho que vai parecer estranho o que eu vou dizer, mas... bem... Eu sempre soube que isso não era errado. Eu não me sentia uma pessoa ruim por ser assim. Eu sabia que haviam outras pessoas como eu. Angelina Jolie, Megan Fox, Fergie... Não havia nada de errado com elas. As pessoas gostam delas. Eu sei. O que eles pensam sobre uma celebridade é diferente do que pensam sobre uma pobre mortal. E por isso eu não queria me arriscar. Eu sabia que se fosse eu seria o fim. As pessoas me deixariam de lado. As pessoas ainda fazem tanta maldade. São tão preconceituosas. Eu andei pesquisando, sabe? Eu vi vários depoimentos. Dizia tanta coisa. Como as pessoas sentem medo, vergonha, raiva. Mas há muito mais alegria, coragem, orgulho. Sabe quando você encontra apoio. Eu acho que meus amigos me apoiariam... Eu espero.

Hiram esperava que Quinn terminasse de falar tudo. Ela precisava falar. Ela queria alguém para escutá-la. Precisava de alguém para escuta-la. E ele sabia que não era fácil para ela. Quinn poderia contar com ele.

Quinn parecia bem mais calma agora. Esse momento iria ficar como um dos mais especiais de sua vida. Não havia dúvidas.

_ Eu ataquei tantas pessoas. Machuquei tanta gente. Eu usei tudo que poderia falar contra mim. Que poderiam fazer contra mim. Mas eu era como eles. As vezes eu não entendo por que usava palavras como gay para xingar as pessoas. Nossa... O que eu sinto não é exatamente vergonha. É remorso.

Quinn parou por aí. Era visível que ela estava emocionada com essa última parte. Ela realmente gostaria de não ter feito muitas coisas que ela fez.

Hiram sabia que isso era algo que a garota havia que passar. Nem tudo é uma mar de rosas. O caso dela era ainda mais complicado. O pai dela era intolerantes e preconceituosos. A mãe tinha uma personalidade muito fraca. Ao ponto de ver o marido jogar a filha, uma criança ainda, para fora de casa no pior momento da vida dela.

_ Quinn, você realmente agiu errado. Mas diferente das pessoas que nunca aprendem, você vem mudando muito. Você ainda vai mudar bastante. Muita coisa que você fez foi por um motivo: você tinha medo de ser vista como você realmente é. Não é fácil quando você senti que esta certa, mas as pessoas dizem que você esta errada. Que isso é um pecado. Como elas podem saber? Ela não estão no seu lugar , certo? Bem... você sabia como era sentir isso e agia exatamente como elas. Você vê como é complicado? E por isso que nós precisamos buscar fazer sempre o que é certo. Caso o contrário seria ainda pior. Nós seríamos como eles. Você imagina um mundo cheio de "Kar..." como é mesmo o nome dele?

_ Karofski.

_ Karofski! Não seria terrível?

_Seria. Seria terrível um mundo repleto de "antigas Quinns" também.

_Seria. Não nego. Mas um mundo cheio de "novas Quinns" é maravilhoso.

_Obrigada.

_Não é impressionante que quem você é realmente seja uma pessoa tão incrível? Não há como comparar não é?

_ Eu fico feliz que você goste de mim como eu realmente sou. Você nem imagina o que isso significa para mim.

Agora estavam os dois com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Realmente emocionados. Hiram levantou-se , deu a volta em torno da mesa, e caminhou em direção a Quinn. Ao ver o pai de Rachel se levantar Quinn fez o mesmo. Ele se aproximou dela e deu um abraço. A menina aceitou contente. Ela tinha nesse homem um grande amigo.

Foi a vez de Hiram fazer uma confição.

_Quando eu era adolescente eu passei pela mesma coisa. Eu ainda passo hoje em dia. Mas eu sou diferente. Eu tenho amigos, um marido maravilhoso e uma filha que eu não encontro palavras para descrever. Mas a coisas ainda não são perfeitas. Rachel tem sofrido agressões apenas por ser minha filha. E isso me mata. Eu faria tudo para ela não ter que ouvir a coisas que ela teve que ouvir. Coisas que não deveriam ser ditas a uma criança.

Isso foi uma coisas que tocou Quinn muito mais do que ela mesma poderia imaginar. Até agora ela nunca havia conseguido se colocar no lugar de alguém como agora. Ela se imaginou no lugar de Hiram.

_Ela é tão forte. Ela é diferente das outras pessoas. Rachel não espera que as pessoas façam algo por ela, ela mesma faz. É determinada. As vezes é quase impossível lidar com ela. Ela erra feio também. Mas na maioria das vezes ela faz a coisa certa. Ela é tão insegura as vezes... é por que ela é diferente. Ela não é igual a todo mundo, sabe? Ela acha isso um defeito. Não é. Não adianta dizer para ela. Eu já tentei. Espero que ela perceba como ela é linda. Ela é linda. E ela é inteligente também. Muitas vezes ela não compreende que ela chama a gente de burros sempre, mas de uma maneira bastante sutil. Em frases bastante longas.

Hiram não pode evitar rir nesse momento. Rachel é exatamente como o seu marido. Ela tem tão pouco dele. Ela pode ter o seu DNA, mas é completamente como Leroy. Não pode deixar de sorrir.

Ele voltou a atenção novamente a Quinn. Ela parecia mais aliviada agora, mas ele sabia que ainda haviam algumas dúvidas. Mas isso levaria tempo ainda. Ela estava só começando.

Passado a parte melodramática da conversa. Eles voltaram ao normal. Sentados outra vez continuavam a conversa. Agora a garota queria ouvir. Ela estava feliz em poder falar com um adulto que a respeitava.

Ele contou algumas coisas triste. E muitas engraçadas. Quinn sabia que Rachel também havia ouvido essas histórias. Talvez fosse por isso. Que apesar de uma pessoa solitária na escola, ela ainda era uma pessoa visivelmente feliz.

Por fim, ela falou do medo de perder seu amigos. Mas Hiram disse a ela que essas pessoas que, infelizmente, iriam parar de falar com ela, ou até mesmo começar a tirar sarro dela, seriam pessoas que ela não iria querer por perto de qualquer forma. Ela sabia que ele tinha razão.

A conversa começou a girar em torno de outros assuntos até chegar em Rachel novamente.

_Ela está demorando tanto.

_ É verdade. Desculpa eu esqueci de dizer que havia pedido para que ela fosse buscar o pai dela. Ele está terminando o plantão. Geralmente sou eu que vou buscar. Não gosto que ele dirija depois de passar tantas horas acordado.

Depois de olhar o relógia que havia da parece da cozinha, ele acrescentou:

_ Eles devem chegar em 20 minutos

Quinn já estava impaciente ela queria que Rachel chegasse. Ela contaria primeiro para amiga, depois para o Mercedez e Kurt. O restante ira descobrir com o tempo.

Havia uma coisa que ela não havia dito a Hiram. E ele estava realmente curioso. Curioso demais.

_ Então, você gosta dela a quanto tempo?

Não havia motivos para esconder.

_ Acho que já no final do semestre passado. Ela é linda. Lógico que eu notei isso. E durante as férias as coisas mudaram muito entre nós. Durante as férias nós tivemos mais tempo a sós. Acho que passei entender coisas sobre ela. Não sei explicar. Eu sei que eu gosto dela. Gosto dela pelos mesmos motivos que me fazia tirar sarro dela antes...

Era desconfortável falar o passado dela com Rachel. Mesmo que fosse rápidamente.

_ Sua explicação me deixou mais confuso.

Acrescentou Hiram brincado com a menina. Ela ainda iria ouvir muito mais dessas piadas.

_Sabe na verdade eu acho que fosse o cabelo. Ela mudou o corte. Ficou ótimo!

Falou rindo.

_Eu que disse para ela cortar assim.

Disse Hiram, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Estufando o peito, fazendo um pose de pai orgulhoso .

_ Você estava certo. Ela ficou linda. Mais linda.

Nesse momento pai e filha entraram pela porta só para encontrar os dois conversando animados e terminando de preparar um bolo.

O outro pai de Rachel, vendo a cena, apesar de cansado resolveu entrar no espírito da brincadeira.

_Querido, cheguei!

Hiram foi até o marido e deu a ele um beijo.

_Estávamos esperando por você. Quinn estava desesperada. Ela está aqui esperando a uma hora. Rachel isso é maneira de tratar sua amiga? Querida por que você não ligou para acalmar a menina. Saiba que ela estava preocupada com a sua demora.

Rachel, que é uma pessoas muito ingênua, não percebeu que seu pai estava brincado. E foi em direção a outra garota para se explicar.

_Quinn, eu sinto muito. Veja, não era minha intenção. Eu necessitei comprar algumas coisas no mercado. Nós havíamos combinado de passar a tarde juntas aqui e depois você ficaria para dormir. E comecei a preparar tudo em ordem de melhor recebe-la. Porém ao olhar a despensa percebi que o seu salgadinho preferido tinha acabado. Eu sei que você gosta de bacon no café da manhã. Embora eu não concorde como sua dieta...

_Rach.

Quinn interrompeu.

_Rach, não precisava ter esse trabalho todo. Eu posso ficar sem bacon por um dia. Você não precisava ter saído apenas para comprar isso pra mim.

_Quinn! Como você pode dizer uma coisas dessa?

Realmente não era a melhor coisa a se dizer. Rachel parecia triste. Ela tinha saído apenas para procurar as coisas que a menina gostava. Ela queria que Quinn se sentisse bem-vinda em sua casa.

Quinn notou a reação de Rachel e imediatamente procurou consertar a situação

_Rachel, eu estou agradecida. Eu realmente estou. Não é sempre que alguém faz isso por mim. Não verdade eu não lembro se alguém já havia feito...

Foram as palavra mágicas. Era exatamente o que Rachel queria ouvir. Estava estampado no rosto dela. Agora Rachel exibia um sorriso de 1000 watt

Leroy achou curioso o jeito das meninas interagirem entre elas. Estava lá, momento elas iriam perceber. Ao ver o jeito que seu marido olhava as meninas Hiram perguntou?

_Será que ela realmente gosta do namorado dela? Ele na maior parte do tempo não parece acompanha-la.

_ Hoje na volta pra casa ela não parou de falar em Quinn. Meu Deus! Por que ela ainda continua com aquele menino? Ela gosta dele. Sem dúvida. Mas ela começou a gostar dele antes de conhece-lo. Como eu posso fazer você entender?

_ Você dizer que ela o idealizou. Então quer dizer que quanto mais ela o conhecer, mas chance terá dela deixar de gostar dele. Afinal ela já tinha imaginado ele de uma maneira. E vamos lá. Eu sei que Rachel é as vezes muito madura para idade dela. Mas aquele menino é ainda muito imaturo para a dele.

_ Eu sei. Enquanto Quinn é realmente um achado. Quem diria que ela é a mesma menina que tratava as pessoas tão mal antes.

Não havia como negar. A menina havia florecido. A verdade ela que com tudo o que havia acontecido com ela. Como a pessoas a julgando. Não recebendo o apoio de alguém. Havia ajudado a Quinn não se preocupar com a opinião dessas pessoas. Ela tem motivos para tentar agradar quem se comportou de uma maneira tão desumana quando ela precisava mais.

_ Posso dizer uma coisa?

_Claro.

Disse Hiram já imaginado o que o marido falaria.

_ Eu espero que ela goste mesmo de Quinn. Digo. Como namorada. Seria bom que ela tivesse namoro com alguém que a compreendesse. Ela tem tanta preocupações naquela cabebinha. Não é fácil para alguém acompanha-la. Tenho medo que ela acabe se machucando ou machucando a ele. Ele é uma menino bom.

_Olha. Nós não sabemos se ela realmente ela gosta de Quinn. Talvez ela esteja feliz por ter uma amiga assim tão próxima. Ela tem amigos, mas nunca teve uma amiga assim. Eu acho até que esse era um das coisas que mais a incomodava. O jeito que ela esperava a atenção das meninas. Eu notei como ela se esforça para Mercedes, Brittany, Tina e Kurt gostarem dela.

_Amor, Kurt é um menino.

_ Eu sei, mas ele quase uma dela. Talvez ele amadureça.

_ Sei. Mas eu mudando ou não, eu prefiro Quinn.

_Meu amor, nós não podemos interferir na vida amorosa de nossa filha.

_ Sei. Jamais faria isso. Mas vamos falar sinceramente. Você também adoraria ter Quinn namorando Rachel, não é?

_ Claro! Eu tenho uma coisa a dizer, mas você não pode dizer isso a Rachel.

_Claro! Diga de uma vez!

_ Quinn me confessou que gosta dela.

_ Viva! Toca aqui!

_ Meu Deus, lembre-se nós não vamos intrometer.

_ Mas eu posso convidá-la para sair com a gente, jantar... Será ela irá ao ir acampar conosco nesse fim-de-semana?

_ Eu sabia! Sim ela vai. Você estava planejando esse camping só para fazer as meninas passarem mais tempo juntas. Eu devo avisa-lo que Rachel perguntou se Finn poderia ir também.

_ Bem, ela pode levar quem ela quiser. Creio se Finn for Quinn não irá. Eu noto que ela raramente aceita nossos convites quanto Finn vem junto.

_ Isso nós veremos.

_ Como? Não foi você que disse que não deveríamos nos meter entre ela?

Hiram não disse mais nada. Sorriu para o marido. Leroy foi tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Hiram foi ler um livro na varanda. Ele não queria estragar o momento das meninas. Ela pareciam esta se divertindo muito.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel observava Quinn que estava conferindo os novos DVDs que ela havia comprado. Era mesmo uma gracinha o jeito dela. Linda mesmo. Quem poderia imaginar que essa menina poderia ser o demônio quando queria? Não fazia muito tempo ela estaria atormentando Rachel usando todo tipo de apelido que pudesse inventar. Agora era só gentilezas para a morena. Vai entender as mulheres.

Desde criança ela vinha tentando fazer amizade com a outra menina. Mas nada, nada mesmo, que ela tentasse parecia fazer efeito. Quinn, quando não a distratava, a ignorava. Era mesmo cruel. Mas um belo dia, sabe-se lá por qual motivo, foi exactamente a princesinha loira que começara a procurá-la com todo tipo de desculpa. Seja um atividade das aulas regulares, ou atividade do clube do coral. Rachel tinha a impressão que a menina estava apenas tentando se redimir do que tinha feito a ela até então. Se fosse esse o motivo, já era o suficiente para fazer de Quinn a pessoa mais linda do mundo. _Cometer um erro e reconhecer é uma qualidade rara. _Pensou.

_Rach?

A menina perguntou, o que fez Rachel voltar de seus pensamentos para a corrente situação.

_ Sim?

_ Eu queria falar uma coisinha com você. E eu gostaria que você só falasse quando eu terminasse. Pode ser?

Falou Quinn sorrindo ao se sentar a cama cruzando as pernas procurando uma posição mais confortável. Ficou assim cara a cara com Rachel que se encontrava sentada recostada a cabeceira da cama.

_ Ok. Então desembucha. Você sabe que eu não consigo ficar assim por muito tempo.

Falou tirando sarro. Tinha que falar isso para relaxar a amiga que estava visivelmente ansiosa e ela mesma. Sabe-se por qual motivo a ela também estava nervosa.

_ Bem. Então aqui vou eu! O negócio é o seguinte: eu sou gay.

Afirmou Quinn. Que agora se sentia tão calma como se estive dizendo apenas que aceitava um café. Ela mesma estranhou a segurança que estava sentido. O mais interessante disso tudo foi a reação da amiga. Rachel fez uma cara que não havia como descrever.

_ Puff. Corta essa, Quinn. Se há uma coisa que eu sei com toda a certeza desse mundo é que você é hetero. Aliás, se você não percebeu, eu tenho dois pais. Eu conheço toda a comunidade GLBT de Lima. Eu compareço a todas reuniões da ONG. Inclusive as discussões sobre os direitos dos GLBT's. Você sabe, eu sou uma pessoa engajada. E por ser parte ativa dessa comunidade eu conheço diversas pessoas. Algumas delas você já conhece. Como Miriam e Samantha que vieram jantar conosco no último sábado...

_Ra...

_ Eu sei! Não precisa falar. O que eu quero dizer é que eu sei reconhecer uma lésbica. Afinal, caso eu também não sentisse atração por garotas eu seria pelo menos uma lésbica por definição política.

Falou Rachel com toda a sinceridade e a falta de tato para escolher palavras que só ela tinha. Dessa vez era Quinn que estava chocada. Para que esperava chocar isso foi mesmo desconcertante.

_ Espera aí! Como você disse? Você sente atração por meninas?

_ Tenha dó, Quinn! Eu sempre disse.

_ Não. Nan nanin nanão! Você nunca disse Dona Rachel!

_ Disse sim. Ontem mesmo eu estava falando como Drew Barrymore é linda. Muito atraente. Eu recordo ter dito isso.

_ Qualé! Todo mundo diz isso. Não quer dizer nada.

_ Ok, Quinn. Só me diga uma coisa. Você acha mesmo que com dois pais eu iria me estressar ao ponto de ter que comunicar o óbvio? Em que mundo você vive?

_ No mesmo mundo de cultura judaica cristã que você vive. Esse mundo aqui, Rachel. Machista, preconceituoso pra cara...

_Quinn! Olha o palavreado!

_ Quando você percebeu que você gostava de garotas?

_ Desde sempre.

_ E você já ficou com alguma?

_ Não.

_ E você já se interessou por alguma?

_ Duh! Claro!

_ E alguma já se interessou por você?

_ Sim.

_ Tão você já ficou com alguma garota?

_ Ainda não.

_ E como que você sabe é?

_ Eu sei do mesmo jeito que você sabe. Espera aí! Você já ficou com uma garota.

_ Não! Claro que não. Eu estou falando primeiro para você. Quero dizer segundo...

_ Ok. A quem você contou primeiro?

_ Ao seu pai.

_ Como é? Ele não me disse nada.

_ Não era para ele dizer mesmo. Era para eu te contar afinal de contas. Nossa. Isso não está saindo mesmo como eu planejei. Aliás. Isso é era tudo que eu não imaginava que ira acontecer.

Agora Quinn sabia que Rachel sentia atração por garotas. Garotas. Algumas garotas por aí. Que por sinal ela não era uma delas. E estava saindo tão pior do que ela imaginava. Agora ela estava tão insegura quanto naquela maldito _"fat day". _Era para Rachel ser hetero. Só isso poderia justificar o fato da amiga não querer ter algo mais com ela. Algo como: _Oh Quinn, seu eu gostasse de mulheres você seria perfeita. _Ou melhor: _Quinn, eu finalmente percebi que o amor não tem fronteira. Eu amo você. _Essa última declaração era cafona. Poderia ser isso, mas sem parecer um cartão de livraria. _Será que minha vida não vai para de me sacanear! _Gritou Quinn na sua cabecinha confusa dela.

_Embora as coisas tenham começado a girar entorno de mim, quem estava me falando uma coisa realmente chocante é você. Aliás, fique a senhorita sabendo que eu não comprei essa mesmo.

_ Fala sério? Quantas meninas como eu você acha que não andam por aí. Super reprimida se envolvendo com meninos sem graça pela menor razão. Ou melhor, se envolvendo com meninos burros para disfarçar quem realmente é. Não tem nenhuma dessas meninas dando depoimentos como esse nas reuniões da ONG que você frequenta?

_ Em primeiro lugar: você está se referindo ao meu namorado agora, Quinn. E isso não é legal.

_Puff. Aquele que namora com uma bissexual e nem faz ideia... nã... não é burro, não o coitadinho...

_Fabray! Olha a ironia. Claro que Finn sabe muito bem que eu sou. Lógico que ele percebeu. Nós temos uma ótima sintonia. Ok?

_ Sei... - Falou Quinn revirando os olhos. Mostrando todo a sua desconfiança em relação a dedicação da atenção de Finn à amiga. Quando ele ficar sabendo sabendo vai ser uma confusão. Só espero que ela não fale da mesma maneira que ela disse para mim. A cabeça dele vai explodir antes de conseguir processar a informação. Esse último pensamento fez com que ela risse.

_ Olha. Tem sim meninas e mulheres que passaram o mesmo que você. E... Oh, meu bem, me desculpe. Eu sou tão egoísta. Puxa vida. Olha eu sei. Eu ouvi tudo que elas disseram. Meu deus! Eu nem posso imaginar o que você vem passando.

Finalmente a ficha havia caído para Rachel. Quinn era como aquelas garotas que vinha as reuniões do grupo de jovens da ONG que o pai dela coordenava. Eram histórias terríveis. Coisa que ela nunca pensou em passar na vida. Ela poderia sofrer um bocado na escola. Mas eram desconhecidos. E a atitude deles mostrava bem que eles eram. Neandertais. Mas aquelas meninas sofriam atraques dos familiares, dos amigos próximos. Alguns haviam tentado suicídio. Tudo começou a passar na cabeça de Rachel. Agressões físicas e verbais, abandono, muitos eram jogados para fora de casa. Algumas chegavam lá já mulheres. Quarenta e tantos anos. Via o constrangimento delas em falar que eram lésbicas em público. Essas pessoas eram massacradas mesmo. Quinn tinha razão. Ela vivia nesse mundo preconceituoso, Rachel não. Rachel vivia em uma bolha de compreensão, diálogo e carinho. Coisa que ela sabia que amiga não tinha. Bastava lembrar do que aconteceu quando a menina ficou grávida.

_ Eu adoro você. Muito. Você não vai ficar sozinha, não. Não mesmo. Se acontecer qualquer coisa.. qualquer coisa mesmo, eu e meus pais cuidaremos de você.

Falou Rachel abraçando Quinn. Não havia mais nada a falar. Era evidente o significado daquelas palavras. Rachel sabia o que a amiga poderia passar na mão de estranhos, e infelizmente, na mão próprio pai. Ficaram lá abraçadas. E ela estaria lá, tanto para comemorar as alegrias, como para dividir a tristeza. Iria lutar pela amiga quando ela não pudesse lutar sozinha. Esse mundo estava longe de ser perfeito. Ficou lá, com alisando aquela cabelos loirinhos, acalentando a menina em seus braços. Não era uma cena dramática. Era exatamente o contrário. Era um mar de tranquilidade e harmonia.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel e seu pai Leroy estavam assistindo ao jogo do time da escola. Ela não sabia exatamente nada sobre o esporte. Era possível que ela estivesse torcendo pelo time errado se seu sai não estivesse lá explicando tudo para ela. Tudo mesmo. Até já parecia até aborrecido, toda vez que ele se animava com uma jogada, vinha a filha estragar o momento perguntado o que estava acontecendo. Não deixava de ser bonito o fato dela se preocupar tanto em entender um pouco sobre o que o namorado fazia e o que certamente poderia levá-lo a uma universidade. Quem sabe uma bolsa numa universidade perto dela? Em Nova York mesmo. Rachel estava perdida entre assistir a partida e sonhar acordada sobre a vida que teria com Finn quando ambos estivem em Nova York.

Tão distraída que nem percebeu que havia iniciado o intervalo. Apenas o fato das cheerleaders do McKinley High entrando no campo. Quinn estava linda como sempre. Quinn linda. Era redundante. Se há Quinn na frase, beleza está subentendida. A apresentação foi perfeita. Uniforme perfeito, rabo-de-cavalo perfeito, sorriso mais que perfeito. Rachel ficou lá, olhando feito boba. Até acompanhou com o olhar a amiga sair do campo, até desaparecer. Ficou lá olhando para o último ponto onde havia visto a menina por último. O jogo já não interessava mais. McKinley High ganhou. Mas isso nem era mais tão importante.

_ Pai, eu vou até o vestiário procurar por Quinn. Você espera por Finn aqui?

Assim ela foi correndo ao vestiário. Onde recebeu a calorosa boas-vindas de Santana.

_ O que você tá fazendo aqui, Berry? Por acaso...

_ Santana! É melhor ir parando por aí.

Entre as outras meninas Rachel viu Quinn. Havia tomado banho. Estava com os cabelos soltos, ainda molhados. Vestia apenas um jeans e uma blusa vermelha. Calçava um All Star preto. Como pode isso? Qualquer outra pessoa parecia apenas comum. Já sua amiga parecia uma modelo de comercial da Hering; Jovem, jovial e livre. Para não dizer sexy também. Tão bom de ver. Que imagem maravilhosa!

_ Oi. Desculpa ter feito você esperar. Eu estava indo encontrar você lá no estacionamento. Seu pai... Que vergonha esse tempo todo ele me esperando.

_ Quinn. Tenha dó. Nem Finn saiu ainda. Eu vim apenas aqui para te acompanhar até o estacionamento. Está um pouquinho escuro já. E não tem muita gente pela escola...

_ Então você não veio aqui me buscar por que eu estava demorando?

_ Não. Nós acabamos de descer as arquibancadas, meu pais foi até a entrada do estacionamento esperar por Finn, enquanto eu vim buscar você. Só isso.

_ Ow! Que fofa.

Por essas coisas que Quinn acabou gostando de Rachel. E, aparentemente, vai ficar cada vez pior. _Pobre de mim. Eu estou perdida. _Pensando consigo, inclinou para dar um abraço na amiga. Que depois de alguns segundos ao invés de soltá-la, pôs a mão em volta de sua cintura, ficando ao seu lado. Quinn apenas passou o braço em volta do ombro da amiga e seguiram caminhando, conversando e rindo. O queixo de Santana foi ao chão. Amigas? Tudo bem. Mas tão amigas assim? Quem poderia imaginar?

Como as coisas sempre precisam ser extremamente complicadas na vida de Quinn, esse momento de pura felicidade e cumplicidade havia de ser estragado. Ela já sabia que ele estaria lá. Mas não deixou de se sentir triste quando Rachel soltou sua cintura e foi de encontro ao namorado dela, foi tão triste que ela nem pode disfarçar. Finn não notou. Mas afinal, ele consegue notar alguma coisa? Rachel esta de costas para ela. Mas quando seus olhos encontrar os olhos de Leroy, ela sabia que havia sido pega.

Ela teve que sentar o banco da frente, enquanto Rachel e Finn estavam sentados no banco detrás. Leroy conversava com ela para não fazê-la se sentir ignorada. Já que sua filha estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em ignorá-la desde a hora que viu o namorado. Não era do feitio dela fazer isso. Nem era para fazer. Como essa menina se saiu tão mal-educada afinal de contas? São apenas cinco minutos até a casa de Quinn afinal de contas. Ela poderia ao menos dividir a atenção. Falar alguma coisa que todos pudessem conversar dentro daquele maldito carro. Ela vai levar aquela bronca quando chegar em casa. Vai mesmo.

Ao estacionar em frente a casa dos Fabray, Quinn imediatamente abriu a porta, deu um abraço nele e agradeceu a carona.

_ Minha linda. É sempre um prazer. Você sabe. Esse final de semana eu vou estar em casa. Consegui uma folga. Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir jantar conosco. Depois assistir um filme. Hm? O que você acha?

_ Claro. Vai ser ótimo. Diz ao Hiram que eu mandei um beijo

Ela sorriu e ele se sentiu aliviado. Estava com uma cara tão triste desde o estacionamento. Ele fez o convite pois sabia o quão carente Quinn realmente era. Não era exatamente falta de atenção, que isso ela tinha demais. Mas ela não tinha quem a ouvisse, e certamente quem não esperasse que ela fosse tudo menos perfeita. Isso o fez lembrar que Rachel estaria de castigo logo que chegasse em casa.

_ Tchau Rach, tchau Finn.

Falou para os outros sem nem mesmo olha para atrás, não suportava nem pensar no que poderia ver. Se estivesse se beijando ou apenas abraçados, não importava, doía mesmo assim. Saiu do carro e com a rapidez de uma velocista correndo o cem metros rasos, Quinn chegou a porta de casa. Desaparecendo logo em seguida.

_ Agora vamos deixar Finn em casa.

_ Pai, ele vai ficar um tempinho lá em casa. Depois eu mesmo deixo ele em casa.

_ Certo. Mas eu não quero você dirigindo tarde da noite.

Rachel apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando, feliz da vida. Ele pensou que talvez fosse o caso de desmarcar o acampamento. Com sorte, Quinn recusaria ir. Seria uma pena de todo jeito. Ficou mais preocupado ainda ao pensar que a melhor amiga da filha iria começar a se afastar dela. Isso iria deixa a garotinha dele mesmo arrasada. Ele não poderia prever o futuro. Mas alguém sairia machucado disso, infelizmente.

Enquanto a Rachel e Finn subiram para o quarto para esperar a hora do jantar, Leroy foi ajudar o esposo a pôr a mesa.

_ Então, como foi o jogo?

_ Foi tudo bem. O time do McKinley High School foi muito bom mesmo. A nova treinadora realmente fez um milagre.

_ Quinn?

_ Ela estava impecável eu acho. Não entendo bem de líderes de torcida. Mas pela cara de aprovação de Rach ela foi bem. Muito bem

Hiram estampou um sorriso enorme no rosto. O que o marido não deixou de perceber.

_ Se eu fosse você não ficaria muito animado não.

_ E por que você diz isso?

_ Sua filha ignorou completamente Quinn depois que Finn chegou. E não dirigiu uma palavra a ela durante a carona até a casa dela. E tem mais... não na verdade não tem mais não. Isso foi tudo.

_ Imagine se tivesse mais? Como sua filha fez uma coisa dessas?

_ Minha filha? Quer dizer que ela age assim ela é só minha. Fique sabendo que nossa filha foi tão mal educada que não dei uma bronca nela ali mesmo para não deixar o rapaz constrangido.

_ Que vergonha, meu deus. Se sua mãe descobrisse que a _"Joia Preciosa"_ dela fez isso vai colocar a culpa toda em mim. Eu já posso até ouvir ela reclamando.

_ Meu amor, você está certo. Ela iria ficar possessa. E sim ela iria culpar você pelo comportamento da nossa _"Joia Preciosa". _Eu não gostei do que ela fez. Pode deixar que eu conversarei com ela.

Enquanto isso, em uma casa não muito distante dali, uma certa garotinha loira estava ouvindo _Here, There and Everywhere_ dos _Beatles_. Quinn já havia ouvido o álbum _Ballads_ do _Beatles_, uma coletânea com as músicas mais tristes deles para combinar com o humor dela. Estava ela lá no chão deitada, descansando a cabeça num almofada e segurando o travesseiro. Estava chorando. Mas quando começou a toca _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_ ela começou a soluçar. "_Amar é mesmo patético."_ Ela pensou com a ironia.

Rachel estava agora com Finn, em frente da casa dele, dentro do carro. Ele estavam tirando aquele sarro. Ela estava tão excitada que se ele a convidasse para entrar ela aceitaria. Mas ela não iria se oferecer para entrar. Não por achar que esse era o papel do menino. Ela não havia sido educada para pensar como uma menininha burrinha, ela poderia decidir fazer isso tanto quanto um garoto. Mas era a casa dele. Se fosse na casa dela, ela mesma convidaria a entrar. Bem, o que aconteceu foi que eles permaneceram lá no carro mesmo. A mãe e o padastro de Finn estavam em casa. O que cortou completamente o barato deles. Antes de Rachel dizer que precisava ir, o celular começou a tocar. Era seu pai a ordenando que voltasse para casa.

Ao chegar em casa Hiram e Leroy estava na sala esperando por ela. Era cedo. Apesar de no dia seguinte ser sábado. Eles sempre iam para o quarto antes das dez da noite. Isso não era um bom sinal.

_ Rachel, seu pai e eu precisamos falar como você. Sente aqui conosco.

Falou Hiram apontando o sofá de frente a eles.

_ Querida, seu pai me contou o que você fez hoje?

Rachel não sabia mesmo o que ela tinha feito de errado hoje. Não poderia ser o tempo que levou para voltar de Finn, ela não havia demorado nem vinte minutos lá. Ela ainda estava pensado no que poderia ser quando ouviu Leroy.

_ Ai, meu deus! É pior do que eu pensava.

_ Calma, não é para tanto. Deixe que eu converso com ela.

Com isso Leroy voltou a atenção à filha.

_ Meu bem, hoje na volta para casa você fez uma coisa muito deselegante. Quando estava conversando com Quinn, mas quando você viu Finn, passou a ignorá-la completamente. Ela ficou magoada com você.

_ Ela disse isso?

_ Não, mas deu para percebe. Você não ficaria no lugar dela?

_ Sim, eu ficaria.

_ Então, você tem um bom motivo para ter feito isso?

_ Não. É que fazia um tempo que eu não fico só com Finn ou dou atenção a ele, eu estou sempre com ela. Eu pensei... na verdade nem pensei. Eu apenas fiquei distraída com ele. Eu nem imaginava...

_ Meu amor, eu sei que você não fez de propósito. Mas foi você que ofereceu uma carona para ela, quando já havia dito que poderia usar o próprio carro para ir, você foi quem insistiu. E você passa muito tempo com ela por que você quer, não por ela impõe a você. Não foi justo o que você fez. Se você quer passar um tempo com seu namorado, distribua melhor seu tempo entre suas atividades. Não é culpa dela que você não o vê tanto quanto você quer. Isso é entre você e ele. Tenha mais consideração a sua amiga da próxima vez.

_ Eu posso ir para meu quarto agora?

_ Pode sim. Venha cá me dê uma beijo.

Rachel beijou os pais e foi para o quarto. Se preparou para dormir, sem nenhuma pressa. Ela deitou, mas o sono não veio. No início ela estava planejando como fazer para ficar sozinha com Finn em casa. Ela queria transar com ele. Bem sabia como foi difícil deixá-lo hoje. O resto da noite a cabeça dela ficou para a menina linda de All Stars preto. Ela nem imaginava como a tinha magoado. Nem poderia. Ela poderia entender até ao ponto de ficar magoada como uma amiga. Havia decepcionado Quinn. Sem dúvida. O que a outra menina estava passando agora ela não teria nem mesmo como fazer ideia.

Quinn, que havia adormecido no chão do quarto, acordou ao só da toque da celular. Uma mensagem.

**Me desculpa? Fui uma idiota hoje. ****Te adoro. ****Bjoss**

E foi mesmo, ela pensou. Esta cansada, chateada e magoada. Havia decidido ficar um pouco afastada de Rachel. _Deixe que ela venha me procurar. _Não que ela fosse se afastar para sempre. Rachel podia ser egocêntrica as vezes e perfeccionista sempre. Mas ela, Mercedez e Kurt eram os amigos mais sinceros que ela tinha. E ela não poderia perder isso nunca. Por esse motivo ela tinha que encontrar um jeito de lidar com a situação. E não ficar tão perto de amiga quando namorado dela estivesse junto. Não era bom para ela e eles precisavam de ficar a sós de todo jeito. Esse último pensamento fez ela querer assistir Crepúsculo para ver alguém mais patética que ela. Jogou o celular de lado e deitou na cama. Não respondeu a mensagem.


	4. Chapter 4

Era quase de manhã. Uma luz fraquinha entrava pela janela do quarto de Rachel. Finalmente, ela estava quase adormecendo. Se sentia cada vez mais confortável em sua cama. Entre seus lençóis e com o rosto contra o travesseiro sentiu um perfume familiar e antes mesmo de poder dar um nome a ele, deu lhe forma. Agora sentia seu corpo contra o lençol e o colchão. Era delicioso. Imaginava as mãos tocando seus seios. Preparando seu corpo para o que viria depois. Tocava-a por inteiro. Puxando contra si. Agora não podia mais abandonar aquela fantasia. Pensava na boca rosada em seu mamilo. Tinha que aliviar toda essa tensão. Pegou um travesseiro e pôs entre as pernas. Imaginava que era a coxa dela. Tão bom que não demorou muito e chegou ao clímax. Adormeceu.

Rachel teve poucas horas de solo. Chegou a dormir profundamente, mas ainda não havia sido o suficiente. Agora está muito cansada. Cansada e mal-humorada. Esperou um pouco para descer e tomar café. Não queria conversar. Não estava com humor para isso. Tanto que quando Finn ligou podia ela mesmo sentir a impaciência na própria voz ao falar com o namorado. Só queria que desligar o telefone e ficar sozinha. Devia ser TPM. Pelo os cálculos dela era o mais provável. Tomou café e voltou ao quarto. Hoje ela iria tirar a manhã para fazer nada, nem mesmo pensar. Isso não seria fácil.

Quinn não queria acordar. Acordou e voltou a dormir várias vezes. Só se levantou para almoçar. Estava mais animada. Decidiu que estava tudo bem, afinal o que a deixava decepcionada era a indiferença com a qual Rachel a havia tratado. Depois de ter dormido, e principalmente, depois do pedido de desculpas, ela tinha notado que a menina se importava genuinamente com ela.

**Desculpas aceitas. Bjos**

Sentido-se renovada, Rachel desceu as escadas. A SMS que havia recebido fizera toda diferença. Nem ela conseguia entender como seu humor mudara com tanta facilidade. Foi a sala encontrar seus pais para conservar um pouco. Tinha ficado muito tempo sozinha para seu gosto. Assim, ao chegar na sala encontrou Hiram.

_ Oi pai! o que você está fazendo?

_ Nada de importante. Apenas esperando seu pai chegar do mercado. Ele foi comprar umas coisas que faltaram para a sobremesa. Você avisou a Quinn de que horas ela deveria chegar?

_ Não. Eu nem lembrava que você iram fazer um jantar hoje.

_ Não é um jantar especial. É apenas um jantar comum, com uma sobremesa especial para Quinn.

_ Nossa senhora! Você nunca fizeram isso para Finn. você perceberam a diferença que você tratam os dois? - Fingindo indignação.

_ Sim notamos. Faça um favor para mim. Ligue para confirmar que ela vem, por favor.

_ Pai, ela vem.

_ Rach, ligue. Ok?

Quinn veio para o jantar como sempre. Não parecia chateada como Rachel, embora houvesse uma pequena diferença em seu comportamento que não passou despercebida por ela, nem pelos seus pais. Hoje enquanto Quinn mantinha uma acalorada conversa com Hiram e Leroy, ela preferiu apenas observa. Até que algo inusitado a trouxe a conversa:

_ … Rachel me beijou.

_ Como assim eu te beijei?

_ Na verdade você não me beijou, você ordenou que eu te beijasse.

_ Do que diabos você está falando, Quinn?

_ Onde você estava? Eu estava contando que havia lembrado de umas coisinha do jardim de infância. Pelo visto você não lembra. E nem prestou atenção na conversa...

Hiram, como todo bom pai, sentindo um desejo incontrolável de deixa a filha embaraçada, pediu que Quinn continuasse. O que ela fez alegremente.

_ Bem, depois disso a gente começou a namorar. Ela disse que eu precisava pedi-la em namoro. Então eu pedi. Tinha algumas regras: 1. eu tinha que segurar a mãe dela no intervalo tinha que levá-la até a sala de aula, 3. ela tinha que entrar primeiro

Rachel ainda não lembrava o que a amiga vinha falando até que a menina explicou tudo novamente para ela. Desde do primeiro dia no Jardim de infância até onde ela lembrava. Com essa dicas, as lembranças começaram a emergir. Agora Rachel ria com ela e acrescentava algumas coisas que a outra menina não lembrava.

_ Você me trazia um chocolate que eu adorava quase todo dia para mim. Devia estar entre as regras também...

_ Não, não estava. Você disse que gostava desse chocolate. Eu lembro que não era vendido em unidade. Vinha só na caixa de chocolate _variedades, _então eu fazia minha mãe comprar toda vez que íamos ao mercado. Quando chegava em casa eu separava os chocolates que você gostava e levava para você.

_ Sério?

_ Sim. Eu sempre ganhava um beijo por isso.

_ Na boca?

_ Rachel! Nós tínhamos apenas 6 anos. Você me dava beijos na bochecha. As vezes eu ganhava um selinho...

_ Então eu fui o seu primeiro beijo.

_ Não. meu primeiro beijo foi Joshua que roubou. E depois levou um belo soco. Os pais dele foram até a escola...

_ Então eu fui o seu primeiro crush.

_ Não. O primeiro foi Brittany.

_ Então eu fui a menina que forçou você a namorar com ela.

_ Sim. No início sim. Depois eu esqueci B, e comecei a querer ficar mas tempo com você. O que eu não entendia nem um pouquinho. A maior parte do tempo você me irritava com sua mania de me controlar. Mas eu lembro que você era muito doce também. Você com certeza foi a primeira..."coisa confusa" da minha vida.

_ E o que aconteceu depois disso?

_ Não sei. Eu lembro que fiquei doente no fim do ano por um bom tempo. Não pude ir para o colégio. Foi um saco. Eu queria brincar mais não podia. Depois, no outro ano, nós ficamos em salas diferentes. Nem lembro se você continuou na mesma escola.

_ Fiquei sim...

A conversa continuo. Aos poucos Hiram e Leroy foram acrescentando algumas coisas; Depois do jantar reunidos na sala de estar, eles mostraram vídeos e fotos para as meninas. Nessa noite, pela primeira vez desde o início da amizade delas Quinn não ficou para dormir na noite de Sábado. O que deixou Rachel claramente decepcionada.

Depois de se despedir da amiga, Rachel volto a companhia dos pais, que estavam no meio de uma conversa sobre Russel Fabray.

_ O Russel Fabray fez o quê?

_ Rach, ele pediu para que você saísse da escola. - Disse Leroy

_ Quinn deixou de ir a escola até que a situação fosse resolvida. - acrescentou Hiram.

_ Eu não vou dizer que estou surpresa. Vindo dele tudo é possível. Inclusive pedir a expulsão de uma menina de seis anos.

_ Ele já vinha fazendo uma verdadeira cruzada por você ser apenas a filha de um casal do mesmo sexo. Quando a filha dele começou a ficar cada vez mais próxima de você, ele começou a fazer isso uma questão comunidade cristã de Lima. Depois que você começaram esse bobagem de namorar. Meu deus, era só uma fantasia de criança. Como brincar de guerra ou polícia e ladrão. Ele não entendeu dessa forma. Quase foi para nos jornais local.

Rachel não tinha mais o que dizer. Ela agora podia relembrar o quanto foi ficar longe da amiga naquela época. Mas havia um sentimento a mais. Havia a sensação de ser tratada como se não fosse humana. E ela era só uma criança. Adultos contra um criança. Isso era loucura. Sentou entre os seus pais e começou a chorar. Sentia-se indefesa por algo que acontecerá a dez anos atrás.

Quando Quinn chegou em casa naquela mesma noite encontrou a mãe sentada na sala de TV.

Ela estava impaciência. Irritada. Não usou meias palavras.

_ O que você fizeram comigo e Rachel foi desumano. Eu nem vou perguntar como vocês fazem para encontrar deus nas suas preces... pois, sabe-se lá como vocês acham que ele está do seu lado. Mas uma coisa eu tenho que dizer para você... se vale a lei talião: olho por olho, dente por dente. Seu deus pregou uma peça em você.

_ Do quê você está falando, Quinnie?

_ Não se faça de desentendida. Você sabe do que estou falando. Eu estou dizendo que eu entendi o que aconteceu naquele ano... quando eu tinha seis anos. Eu sei. Vocês são horríveis!

Quinn sabia muito pouco ainda. E se dependesse de Rachel não saberia mais que isso. A menina já tinha que viver numa casa cheia de remorsos e todo tipo de sentimentos que a intolerância poderia criar. A situação não precisava ser agravada mais ainda.

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Berry a clima tinha mudado para melhor.

_ Miriam me perguntou hoje se você estava namorando agora com Quinn. Disse Hiram, tentando disfarçar sua intenção, como se estivesse apenas fazendo um comentário sobre o tempo.

_ Acho que isso tem alguma relação com o fato de você jamais ter convidado meu namorado para um dos jantares da ONG.

_ Ou o fato de vocês combinarem. Não é lindo, querido? Toda vez que elas entram juntas todo mundo olha.

_ Devem se perguntar o que uma menina tão linda faz comigo...

_ Não. Eles notam como você interagem tão bem.

_ Pai, entre nós duas há só amizade.

_ Você gostaria de algo mais?

_ As vezes sim. Mas eu gosto de Finn. Certo? E eu não sei como ficariam as coisas agora sem a amizade dela...

Eles não estavam surpresos. Conheciam filha bem demais para ignorar os sinais. - Você gosta mais de Finn? - a menina disse não. - Então, qual o problema?

- Finn está lá. Eu sei o que posso esperar dele. Não me assusta tanto ficar sem ele. Quinn... ela não tem faltado nos últimos meses. Tem sido perfeita. Mas a pouco tempo atrás ela me tratava como... - não precisou dizer o resto. - Eu não duvido que agora a conheço como ela realmente é. Eu só não esperava que ela fosse tão... tão melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu realmente preciso da amizade dela. Ela é linda, então isso é só atração física. Não vou deixar que isso estrague meu namoro e minha amizade com ela.

Mas tarde, deitada na cama, Rachel pensava no que realmente sentia. Não era exatamente o que havia dito aos pais. O que sentia por Finn não havia se perdido por completo. Mas já vinha se perdendo antes de Quinn entrar dessa maneira na vida dela. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela aceitou tão facilmente o desejo pela amiga. A muito ela se tocava pensando em Quinn. Antes de namorar com Finn, e agora. Mas isso nunca tinha chegado ao ponto de se tornar apenas Quinn em sua cabeça. Quinn todos os dias. Ela sentia falta da certeza que sentia no início do namoro. Era bom. Ela tinha que ter certeza que não era só uma fase. Isso acontece em todo relacionamento afinal de contas.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn checou o relógio. Era quase três horas da madruga. Acordava de um sono pesado pelo som de seu celular. Era Rachel que tentava falar com ela.

- Quinn, eu preciso de você. - Era perceptível o estresse na sua voz.

- O que aconteceu, Rach?

- Você vai dizer que eu sou uma idiota.

- Apenas fale.

- Não por telefone.

- OK... então, nos falamos amanhã? - Na verdade queria ver a amiga agora.

- OK. Até amanhã.

Quando o celular mostrou novamente a ID de Rachel, Quinn soube que algo estava definitivamente errado.

- Quinn...- Era quase um suspiro

- Você quer que eu vá até aí?

- Quero.

Quinn deixou um recado para mãe grudado a porta do quarto e seguiu para casa da amiga. Dirigir nesse estado de ansiedade não foi fácil. Chegando lá a encontrou sentada na varanda da frente da casa. Aparentava estar completamente esgotada.

- Ei. O que há? - Falou Quinn senta-se ao lado da menina e a puxando para perto num abraço.

- Eu acho que posso estar grávida. - Respondeu sem ânimo.

Esperou que Rachel dissesse o que aconteceu para que pensasse assim. - Eu passei a tarde na casa de Finn hoje. - Falou apenas isso e fechou-se completamente. Não era só o silêncio preocupante, sutentava uma expressão no rosto que jamais havia visto nela. Toda aquela energia, que parecia não acabar nunca, estava esgotada. O que dizer nesse momento? Rachel era a pessoa mais centrada que ela conhecia. Como ela tinha deixado isso acontecer? Não era hora para julgamentos. Era claro o que tinha que fazer. Lembrou todos os "e se..." que pensou no quando descobriu que estava grávida. Então disse como voz o mais clara possível, sem mostrar insegurança.

- Rachel. Vamos fazer assim: quando amanhecer nós vamos comprar a pílula do dia seguinte. Depois vamos marcar o médico. OK? Não adianta se preocupar agora. Vamos entrar. - Falou levantado-se e a estendendo a mão.

Quinn não podia dizer com precisão o que sentia no momento. Estava sendo tão calma. Estava muito preocupada com a situação, mas não o suficiente para abalá-la ao ponto de se sentir minimamente estressada. Era agora quem Rachel necessitava. Não podia falhar nessa tarefa. Mal amanheceu foi à farmácia, não havia pessoas nas ruas, exceto pelos policias que tomavam seus postos nos prédios e principais passeios público da Lima. Nunca havia visto a cidade despertar antes. Ver isso acontecendo pela primeira vez a fez ver que não era ruim viver numa cidade pequena. Viver entre mentes tão pequenas era o verdadeiro problema.

Não se demorou muito na rua, queria chegar antes que os outros se levantassem. Ainda assim ainda teve tempo de passar na padaria e trazer pães quentinhos para todos. Certamente não iriam para a escola hoje. Ela mal conseguia manter os olhos aberto. Seja lá como fosse, com cansaço ou não, haviam coisas mais importantes no momento.

Ao acordar Rachel percebeu imediatamente a presença de outra pessoa ao seu lado. Era uma situação insólita se imaginada em outra época. De certa forma, ainda era. Estar ali sendo ajudada por uma menina que recebeu uma educação religiosa tão rigorosa, que por esse mesmo motivo não a havia preparado para a vida real e problemas reais, era uma contradição. Ouviu Quinn lhe aconselhando que deveria tomar a pilula apenas após comer alguma coisa e dando todas a explicações. Desde como funcionava até como ela iria se sentir com sobrecarga de hormônios. Estava tão aliviada por ter alguém para dividir essa preocupação, que apenas isso já trouxera suficiente calma para pensar em todo este problema.

Semanas depois foram ao ginecologista. Quinn ficou esperando fora do consultório. Chegou a oferecer-se para entrar, mas Rachel recusou. Entendeu como era constrangedor ter que explicar tudo que ocorreu ao médico na frente de outra pessoa. Era de fato muito pessoal. Ao voltar para a sala de espera alguns minutos depois Rachel mostrava no semblante um expressão aliviada. Era evidente que tudo tinha corrido bem. Mesmo assim sentiu que precisava se certificar. Esperou entrarem no carro para poder perguntar.

- Então?

- Deu negativo. - falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ainda bem, Rachel. Como você foi entrar numa roubada dessas? - A pergunta saiu sem nem mesmo ela ter percebido.

- Era a primeira vez. Ele tentou por algumas vezes os preservativos, mas não estava conseguindo. No terceiro nós pensamos que estava correto...

- Tudo certo. Eu entendi. - Não precisava de mais explicações. Ficou aliviada por saber que Rachel se cuidava.

Ter passado por isso junto a Quinn fez Rachel pensar. Pensar que deveria ter procurado Finn para tê-la ajudada passar por isso. Ele era tão responsável quanto ela por essa situação. Escolher outra pessoa para confiar algo tão sério não seria aceitável para um relação que ela julgava ser baseada em compreensão. Ele nem havia se preocupado com o que poderia acontecer O que ela fazia com alguém tão imaturo? Ela não sabia. Sabia apenas que tinha chegado a uma resolução: não poderia continuar com ele.


	6. Chapter 6

Meninas, desculpem-me pela demora. Eu demorei um mês para postar um novo capítulo, vou fazer o possível para que não se repita. Gostaria que vocês me ajudassem um pouco, ok? Se tiverem alguma sugestão ficarei feliz em ouvir. O mesmo digo para críticas. Beijos

* * *

Todos estavam devidamente acomodados dentro do carro exceto Leroy, que ainda tentava fechar a porta do porta-malas do carro, pois havia que reorganizar as bagagens para poder fechá-la. Iriam passar apenas dois dias no lago, mas sua filha resolvera levar mantimentos suficientes para uma expedição. Enquanto isso Rachel acalantava uma sonolenta Quinn, que por sua vez parecia ir e voltar de seu sono conforme o carinho que recebia. Hiram, que via tudo pelo espelho retrovisor, pensava consigo: "- agora que Finn não está mais como Rach, elas irão começar a namorar rapidinho". Para ele bastava apenas que houvesse oportunidades para as meninas partilharem coisas de casal. Talvez se sentindo namoradas não poderiam evitar o inevitável, e passariam a ser namoradas de fato.

Quem pudesse ver não entenderia como Quinn conseguia estar naquela posição, quanto menos dormir assim. Estava lado a lado com a outra menina. Quinn deitava sua cabeça no ombro de Rachel e apenas girava a parte superior do corpo para esconder o rosto nos cabelos da amiga. Parecia um semi abraço, já que sua mão direita descansava no ombro esquerdo da outra menina. Pareceriam congeladas numa daquelas cenas que antecedem beijos, isso se o Rachel não continuasse afagar os cabelos loiros, dando movimento a cena. Na verdade uma já não dormia e a outra estava apenas feliz em continuar naquela posição.

Já no acampamento enquanto Quinn, Leroy e Hiram terminavam de montar as barracas, Rachel tentava se livrar dos mosquitos. Esse era o problema da vida ao ar livre, ou melhor: um dos problemas. Ainda havia o medo de ser atacada por animais selvagens, utilizar banheiro coletivo na sede do camping e incontáveis outros desconfortos. Coisa que aliás ela não parava de repetir. Quando ela começou a preparar o almoço, pois era sua responsabilidade cuidar das refeições, embora não deixasse de citar a inúmeros benefícios dieta vegan, foi um alívio pois não era mais reclamação enfadonha, mas o bom e velho entusiasmo à la Rachel Berry.

A tarde as meninas as foram ao lago. Rachel se recusava a entrar na água e continuava sentada no deck enquanto Quinn, dentro d'água, tentava convencê-la a entrar na:

- Rachel, baby, a água não está tão fria. Entra.

- Não mesmo, Fabray. Você está tentando me ludibriar, mas não haverá logro. Além do mais, as essas microalgas dão uma coloração e um cheiro...

- OK, Berry. OK. Enquanto você fica aí eu vou nadar um pouco...

Quinn não deu nem mesmo duas braçadas, sentiu o músculo da sua perna esquerda fisgar. Causando uma dor que ela expressou num gritinho agudo de dor e ainda em vários palavrões enquanto nadava cachorrinho para volta para o deck. Rachel não poderia deixar passar a oportunidade de zoar com a cara do outra menina.

- Hum? A água não está tão fria assim, hein?

- Rachel Berry, eu estou morrendo de dor e …. - estava doendo para valer, tanto que Quinn nem terminou a frase. Mas Rachel Berry, com seu inconfundível senso de tragédia teria transformar essa simples experiência num épico (ou pelo menos tentar).

- OK, baby, deixa eu te ajudar – falou pulando na água sem pensar duas vezes.

Segurando a mão de Quinn e a puxando para mais perto da escada do deck, depois se colocando por trás de Quinn, a segurou pela cintura e ajudou a subir, seguindo sempre um degrau atrás, ajudando a outra a não perder o equilíbrio ou forçar a perna mas do que era necessário. Depois ajudando Quinn a sentar e depois colocando uma toalha em volta da menina para enxugar-lhe o corpo e o cabelo.

- Rachel, o que você está fazendo?

- Apenas confie em mim, Fabray.

- OK.

- Eu vou fazer uma massagem. Isso é quase uma rotina para mim. Sabe, com frequência no estúdio de dança isso acontece. Alguém que não faz exercícios físicos tendem a não prestar atenção na importância de fazer alongamento. Um absurdo. Não é?

- É, Rach. - Quinn estava muito mais concentrada nas mão delicadas de Rachel, que além de macias eram muito fortes. Não era necessária muita imaginação para saber o que ela poderia fazer com mãos assim. E a nesse momento a imaginação de Quinn estava trabalhando com uma fúria imensa. Repassando todas as possibilidades.

- Então por que você não se alongou?

- Hum? - Produziu algum som com uma dificuldade imensa.

- Nada, meu amor. - falou Rachel pela primeira vez na vida realmente feliz por alguém não tê-la escutado. Quinn não era tão difícil de ler afinal de contas. - Você está melhor? - Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça como resposta. - OK, então vamos voltar para o acampamento. Vem, deixa eu te ajudar de novo.

- Rach...

- Sim?

- Obrigada.

- De nada. Foi um prazer – falou de um jeito que não poderia deixar dúvidas a Quinn, era flerte.

- O que eu posso dizer? Eu acho que o prazer foi todo meu. - falou sem medo. As duas podiam jogar.

Não muito distante dali, observando a interação entre as meninas.

- Hiram, olha aquilo! - Mostrando Rachel tocando a coxa de Quinn e falando com a menina. De longe aquela cena realmente poderia interpretada de uma forma diferente do real contexto.

- Oh, meus Deus! Não, não. Elas estão se apalpando? Não. Não. Não. Um pai não deveria poder ver uma coisa dessas. Minha menininha. Ai, meu Deus. Não. Não. - Falou cobrindo os olhos.

- Meu amor, você está parecendo uma bicha louca. Ou um pai bicha louca. Mesmo assim a NOSSA menininha é que parece estar apalpando Quinn. Afinal, não era você que queria que isso acontecesse?

- Eu quero que aconteça, mas eu não quero ver isso acontecendo. Você entendeu? Ela só tem dezesseis aninhos. É uma bebê. Meu bebezinho.

- Meu amor, ela é meu bebê também. Sempre vai ser, mas ela tem dezesseis anos. É normal. Anormal é a gente ter essa conversa aqui e ainda você cobrindo os olhos desse jeito. Isso loucura. - Leroy mal conseguia manter a voz séria, era impossível não rir. - Será que eu tenho que lembrar que já tivemos essa idade. - riu ainda mais.

- Ai, ai, ai. Esse é o problema. Eu lembro. Eu lembro.

Enquanto o marido dava chilique, Leroy observava as meninas se levantando. Rachel ajundado Quinn, que parecia ter um pouco de dificuldade em caminhar.

- Hiram, acho que não é nada daquilo que estávamos pensando. Pode abrir os olhos. - Falou levando as mãos ao rosto do marido e tentando fazê-lo tirar as próprias que cobriam os olhos. - vamos, parece que Quinn se machucou.

- O quê?

Hiram se adiantou a caminhar em direção da meninas. Perguntando o que havia acontecido. Satisfeito com a explicação, disse as meninas onde havia um gel para massagem e deixou Rachel a cargo de cuidar de Quinn. Ele cuidaria da jantar.

- Querido, o que aconteceu?

- Cãibras. - falou desaminado – Leroy, sua filha é muito devagar. Ela tem a faca e o queijo na mão. - reclamou.

- Mas você não estava tempo um momento "ai, meu deus! A minha menininha está...

- Corta essa, Leroy, eu tenho um plano e temos que colocar em prática. - havia baixado um general nela. E agora?

- Mas não deveríamos nos intrometer...

- Não estamos nos intrometendo. Estamos ajudando.

- Sei.

- Vamos. - Falou puxando o marido pela mão. - Assim que estivermos em Lima e o bicho vai pegar! Bate aqui! - falou Hiram para o marido estendendo a mão no ar. Leroy o cumprimentou desconfiado. As duas pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo, sua filha e seu marido, eram completamente insanos.


	7. Chapter 7

A noite era mais fria do que havia esperado, mas nada que as meninas não pudessem suportar. Assim, continuaram fora da barraca por mais algumas horas depois que os pais de Rachel se recolherem. Depois do que havia acontecido no lago as meninas ficaram mais distantes. Não se tocavam como de costume. Nem mesmo ficavam muito perto uma da outra. Como se guardassem uma distância segura entre elas. Distância para evitar, para não agir antes das palavras. Talvez já fosse insuportável demais essa situação. Mas a insegurança continuava lá. Embora cada uma tivesse motivos o suficiente para não duvidar, toda certeza caia por terra quando pensavam que isso poderia ser só a vontade falando mais alto. Fazendo desentender todo tipo de ação, conduzindo para a única interpretação desejada.

Essa noite não estava sendo fácil para ambas. Dormir tão junto, depois desse tempo todo reprimindo todos esses sentimentos. Quinn estava com a cabeça cheia, com o corpo queimando, Rachel não estava diferente. Tentaram ficar longe, um acordo mútuo, mas sem palavras. O que estava acontecendo? Rachel foi a primeira a desistir. Empurrou o corpo para perto da outra menina. Não era em busca de carinho, ou segurança. Buscava acalmar unicamente o desejo. Se ela não sabia o que era luxúria, estava a ponto de descobrir. Havia um pedido que ela queria fazer. Ela sabia que haveria um dia que faria. Mas hoje não. Apenas encostou suas costas no seios de Quinn e seus quadris se encaixaram na virilha da outa menina. E um arrepio correu seu corpo como rastrilho de pólvora. Ela agora queimava por inteiro. O corpo de Quinn era um tormento, não oferecia agora o mesma paz dos outros abraços. Contraditoriamente só ela poderia conduzir Rachel a paz novamente. Mas para isso ela teria que tocar e ser tocada até exorcizar todo esse querer.

Quinn conhecia bem a luxuria como pecado capital. Mas Rachel estava longe de ser um pecado. O que poderia vir de Rachel que não fosse justo e terno? A menina não era um pecado. Ela também era fruta. Fruta na bíblia é pecado, a mulher na bíblia é pecado. De frente a Rachel isso tudo não passava de um logro milenar. Luxúria, fruta e mulher para ela agora era uma dádiva. Pois se o mundo é tão insano, talvez a solução seja esquecer esses ensinamentos de ódio e desprezo. E apenas amar esse garota. Senti-la contra o corpo. O tecido fino dos pijamas pouco ajudava, as pernas e o braços nus eram apenas a promessa de uma delícia ainda maior. Se estivessem nuas agora? Esse pensamento não se distanciava. Ela sabia que essa é uma força que só diminui se gasta. Ela queria exaurir essa força até o fim.

Para Rachel o corpo de Quinn era um convite. A respiração da outra menina era como o canto de sereia, que como no folclore de civilizações ancestrais, atraiam os navegadores. Nessas horas, quando estava a salvo, sozinha em seu quarto, ela pensava na outra como uma deusa nórdica. Isso era puramente por Quinn ser loira. Nada mais. Mas ela era de fato uma deusa para Rachel. Se deusa da caça ou da sabedoria, se deusa da guerra ou da paz, ela já não sabia. Muitas vezes Quinn era deusa da beleza, do amor e da luxúria. Quinn, a deusa do sexo. Sozinha na cama ela se entregava: "Quinn, me toma. Sou tua.", "Tão gostoso, Quinn", "Meu amor", "Gostoso. Tão bom.", "Mais!". Um dia para o sua própria surpresa se viu dizer: "Me come.", "To gozando pra você." e outras frases que ela sabe, que embora sinta pudor, sairá de sua boca pois não há controle nessas horas. Não com a deusa nórdica do sexo a tocando.

Havia uma etiqueta de sexo para Quinn. Essa não a ensinaram numa conversa, mas a repressão deixara bem programada em sua cabecinha para pensar assim. Mulheres não sentiam prazer. Não se entregavam à essas coisas, pois só aos homens é dado o direito a cometer esse tipo de deslizes. Rachel havia dito que garotas querem tanto sexo quanto garotos. A primeira e única vez de Quinn não foi tão boa. Não era sexo o que ela precisava naquele momento. Ela sabia dizer agora. Sexo faria ela se sentir melhor, se ela fosse consciente do próprio corpo naquele momento e tivesse procurado prazer, mas não era isso que ela procurava. Agora Quinn precisa sentir. Precisa sentir prazer com Rachel. Ela sempre fantasiou a menina, a pele morena, a traços latinos e judeus, a silhueta, a tamanho petite, os cabelos ondulados e macios, e aquela boca. Que boca! A boca de Rachel quando fala, articulando cada palavra, cada pronúncia de th e gh, mesmo sendo ela tão inocente é um convite ao sexo. Rachel não poderia falar outro idioma que não fosse inglês em benefício da sexualidade do mundo. Toda vez que ela pensa isso ri de si.

A respiração de Quinn no pescoço de Rachel. "Isso é a minha perdição e o meu céu", ela pensou. Mas sem pensar ela agiu. Com um movimento preguiçoso mexeu os quadris como se rebolasse, uma vergonha! Mas não foi só isso: jogou o braço para trás e puxou Quinn pela cintura. Grudando ainda mais nela. Por um segundo Rachel teve medo, teria abusado demais, a amiga reagiu lhe beijando a nuca e se aconchegando mais em seu corpo. Sua mão se uniu a que Rachel posou em sua cintura, mas foi descansar confortável nos seios da morena. As vezes estendia os dedos, agraciando os seios da outra. Não estavam se desrespeitando, estavam apenas deixando o desejo fluir um pouco. Pois ele era muito e se deixado sufocado mais um pouco as levaria a algo que elas não estavam prontas ainda.

A noite passou como se tivesse sido um constante estado entre a vigília e o sono. Quando foi sonho, quando foi real não sabiam dizer. Na verdade não haviam dormindo, apenas cochilado algumas vezes durante a noite. Rachel acordou com uma sensação gostosa no corpo e com uma linda deusa sorrindo para ela. Recebeu um beijo na testa depois um na ponta do nariz. Suspirou. Queira beijar-lhe a boca. Tomá-la e ser tomada por ela. Essa noite havia acalmado o desejo, mas o desejo só seria saciado quando Quinn fosse dela e ela de Quinn por inteiro.

- Rach, meu amor, vem tomar café. Só falta nós duas. Seus pais estão esperando nos aprontarmos para irmos fazer a trilha.

- OK, minha Quinn, estou indo.

Quinn sorriu para Rachel, o mundo estava se tornando mais bonito para as duas.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn estava guardando os livros em seu armário quando Finn parou no lado dela.

- Escuta, Quinn, eu não sei o que você está tramando. Eu até posso ter engolido essa de você querer ser uma pessoa melhor, mas agora eu saquei qualé a sua: você quer pegar a Rachel e depois descartar, né? Pra você e Santana rir dela depois. Mas escuta só: eu vou quebrar você se você fizer isso.

Quinn ainda estava olhando assustada o menino seguir furioso corredor acima sem falar uma palavra quando ouviu alguém falar com ela.

- Oi, Quinn. O que Finn queria com você?

- Nada demais. Hum... Como foi sua sua aula?

- Boa. - respondeu Rachel desconfiada.

Quinn não conseguia parar de pensar na noite no acampamento, quando ela e Rachel dormiram de conchinha. Não foi apenas dormir de conchinha, foi algo mais, embora nada tenha acontecido desde então. Elas continuaram na dinâmica normal da relação delas. O que pelo visto não era tão normal para uma amizade, já que até o Finn tinha percebido algo. Vai que foi por isso que ela ficou sem voz, sem resposta. Como ela poderia negar? Dizer que era só amigas. Ela mesma sabia que isso era uma mentira.

- Quinn? Você está bem? - de repente ouviu a menina no lado dela perguntar preocupa.

- Claro. Eu estava pensando num teste que fiz no primeiro horário... - respondeu sem convencer. - Você quer fazer alguma hoje?

- Não posso, Quinn. Preciso auxiliar meu pai numa tarefa. A ONG terá seu baile semestral e isso despende muito trabalho. Mas se você quiser vir conosco seria bom. Depois poderíamos fazer nosso dever de casa. O que você acha?

- Claro. Você me espera depois da aula. Eu te levo.

- Ok. Vou avisar meu pai que você me levará. Ele vinha me buscar. Tenho que ir praticar na sala do clube do coral. Depois irei ver o final do seu treino na arquibanca. - Rachel terminou de falar já com a mão na maçaneta da porta da sala de ensaios, mas antes de entrar voltou para Quinn e lhe beijou o rosto – Vejo você depois, Quinnie.

- Hmm - "ela já é minha namorada" Quinn pensou. Com um sorrisinho no rosto seguiu para o treino.

* * *

De longe Quinn podia sentir os olhares de raiva de Finn em direção a ela. Ele estava treinando com o time de futball no campo enquanto as cheerleaders estavam no outro lado do campo treinando também. Ela não tinha feito nada e agora Finn parecia odiá-la ainda mais. Não tinha procurado por isso, mas agora não podia voltar atrás. Não havia me intrometido entre Rachel e Finn. Ela realmente não era culpada de nada, mas pelo jeito que ele estava olhando para ela parecia que a cheerio era Hitler reencarnado.

Quinn parou de prestar atenção nas tentativas de intimidação de Finn quando notou uma gata morena com lindas pernas a mostra sentando na arquibancada. A morena acenou para ela, que acenou com energia e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Q! deixa de ser babaca, mulher! Você tem que ser um pouco mais difícil.

- Sei, S. Do jeitinho que você é com B, certo? Você vai acabar perdendo ela pro alguém que seja babaca o suficiente para mostrar que ela é importante.

- Que seja! Então Rachel é importante e você é babaca por ela, hum? - Santana não iria deixar barato.

- Sim. Ela é importante e eu sou babaca por ela, se é isso que significa tratar a pessoa que a gente gosta bem para você. - Quinn não falou com raiva, mas dura o suficiente para fazer Santana ver que ela precisava se resolver. Quem diria. Quinn Fabray a rainha do auto repressão dando concelhos sentimentais.

Foi com alívio que a loira ouviu a treinadora terminar o treino. Ela ia correr para o chuveiro quando Rachel a interrompeu para dar-lhe um abraço.

- Não, Rach. Eu estou toda suada... - Abraçou sem apertar o abraço.

- Tudo bem, você tem um cheiro gostoso mesmo assim. - Rachel respondeu o que fez Quinn ir nas alturas. "Meu deus, ela não tem a menor noção do que faz comigo!" Quinn pensou.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e daqui a pouco vou te levar para a cede da ONG, ok? - A outra menina apenas fez um gesto que concordava. E voltou a sentar no arquibancada.

* * *

Rachel estava sentada pensando em como diria a Quinn que gostaria que ela fosse o par dela no baile. A loira dança tão bem e é tão gata. Hmm. Seria perfeito. Ela adora quando ela "brincam" de namoradas. Mas a diva do clube do coral não teve muito tempo para fantasiar a respeito do baile. Um sombra gigante se formou e ela não teve dúvida de quem estava impedindo o sol de brilhar para ela.

- Oi, Finn.

- Olha, Rachel. Rachel.. hmm...eh... eu queria falar com você. Você tem tempo?

- Eu estou esperando Quinn sair do banho. Nós temos um compromisso. - Ela viu uma veia na testa do menino soltar. Parece que ele não gostou da notícia.

- Rachel, é sobre ela que eu quero falar. Enquanto a gente namorava eu não via nada demais entre você duas, mas agora eu noto que ela já começou a mostrar as garras novamente. Pelo visto ela não tem jeito mesmo.

- Finn, do que você está falando? Quinn tem sido apenas amável comigo. Ela não fez nada de errado.

- Isso mesmo! Amável até demais! Eu noto os abraços de vocês duas. Quando você acabou comigo ela começou a agir como se você fosse namorada dela. Sacou? Aposto que foi ela que te envenenou contra mim.

- Olha... Isso não aconteceu. Nosso namoro acabou pois não dava certo. Não estava ok...

- Sei, então ela veio se fazendo de boazinha pra comer você, Rachel. Ela só que uma transa. Deixa de ser boba! Ela vai pegar você e depois te jogar fora. Ela não presta. Que tipo de gente faz o que ela fez comigo e com você.

- Finn, nem de longe eu vou defender Quinn pelo que ela fez. Nenhum motivo justifica como ela agiu. Nos faz entender, mas não torna justo. Mas eu sei que ela não é má pessoa. E você vê dessa forma pois desconfia dela e não tem convivido com ela, mas eu a conheço. Confie em mim.

- Rachel, eu só estou tentando te fazer enxergar antes que seja tarde.

- Eu sei, Finn. Eu sei que você se preocupa comigo, mas dê uma chance e você vai ver que não é isso que você pensa.

- Então você não estão juntas?

- Não.

- Me promete que você não vai namorar com ela, Rach. Ela vai magoar você.

- Eu não posso prometer isso, Finn. Mas eu prometo que se um dia viermos a namorar, isso vai apenas acontecer se for bom para ambas. Ok?

- Ok, Rachel. Eu confio em você. Tome cuidado. - Finn se despediu dando um beijo na testa dela.

Mal Finn se despediu a líder de torcida chegou.

- Rach, eu vi o Finn conversando com você. Você tá bem?

- Estou sim. O Finn é boa pessoa. Bronco, mas boa pessoa.

- Eu sei. Ele tá preocupado com você... Ele acha que eu só quero te pegar...

- Eu sei – ela riu – Mas eu também sei que você não quer "apenas" me pegar – falou com um sorriso que Quinn ainda não tinha visto. Não era malícia, mas era uma alegria bastante sexy.

- Vamos? Você quer parar em algum lugar para lanchar?

- Você quer?

- Sim! Eu estou morrendo de fome. Treinadora Sue esta vigiando o que a gente come na cantina. Eu só comi um biscoito de água e sal no almoço.

- Quinn! Você não pode fazer isso. Se você deixar de se alimentar. Não vai ser bom... - Sabendo que a morena iria começar mais uma de suas paletras sobre nutrição, Quinn se adiantou e puxou a morena pela mão.

- Rach, baby, eu deixo você escolher a comida mais saudável quando nós chegarmos ao restaurante. Ok? - Foi o suficiente para colocar um sorriso de orelha a orelha na amiga.

* * *

As meninas finalmente chegaram na cede da ONG, onde um atarefado Hiram dava ordem a um estressado Leroy.

- Finalmente você chegaram! Rachel vamos seguir com o plano, ok? - E saiu conversando com a filha. Os dois estavam extremamente alegres.

- Que plano é esse? - Quinn perguntou a Leroy.

- Vai saber. Esses dois planejam tudo. Ele me deu uma palestra em powerpoint e ainda mostrou uma planta em altocad da decoração do salão. Acredita?

- Acredito. Tal pai, tal filha.

Hiram tratou de arrastar o filha o mais distante possível de Quinn. Ele teve a impressão que o universo conspirava ao seu favor quando a menina loira começou a conversar com seu marido. Agora que os dois estavam distraídos ele poderia conversar com Rachel e por o plano principal em prática.

- Então, lindinha, você já conquistou de vez a sua garota?

- Pai! Você me arrastou até aqui só para me perguntar isso?

- Claro! Vamos. Fala tudo. Não me esconda nada.

- Pai, porque você não deixa para me perguntar isso em casa?

- Na verdade eu ira perguntar isso em casa, mas você está aqui agora e eu estou curioso. Vamos, eu te conheço. Para de embromar. Diga logo.

- Bem... eu acho que está tudo encaminhado. - falou batendo palmas, com um sorriso de 1000watz no rosto.

- Muito bem, gatinha. É isso aí. Mas só falta uma coisinha.

- O quê?

- Você convidá-la como seu par para a festa? Ou você vai deixar essa menina linda vir sem par numa festa cheia de meninas, hmm?

- Ok. Você tem razão. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa para resolver isso. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa.

- Rachel, meu amor, respire. Você só precisa convidá-la como seu par para a dança. Você já havia dito que ela seria seu par perfeito...

- É...

- Vamos terminar essa decoração caso contrário não haverá baile.

* * *

Já no outro lado do salão Quinn e Leroy tinha uma conversa.

- Como é esse baile? Será que eu posso vir?

- Claro que você pode vir. É o baile semestral da ONG, é feito para as pessoal mais antigo e mais novo na ONG se conhecerem e também para aquele que jamais estiveram num lugar onde pudessem dançar e trocar carinho em público terem esse direito. É apenas isso.

- Legal. Acho que eu vou gostar. Tem dress-code?

- Não, meu amor. Apesar de ser uma baile não tem dress-code. Você não precisa de um vestido superchic. Haverá um jantar e depois um DJ.

- Hmm. Será que Rachel quer ser meu par? Seria legal ter com que dançar.

- Aposto que sim. Vai ser legal. Você vai conhecer outras pessoas da sua idade.

* * *

Depois de passarem o resto da tarde no cede da ONG, todos foram jantar numa pizzaria. Quinn ligou para mãe avisando que passaria a noite na casa de Rache. Depois de acertado tudo para dormir. Quinn tomou a decisão de perguntar Rachel se ela gostaria de ser seu par para o baile.

- Rach, eu queria te falar uma coisinha com você.

- Ok. Pode dizer, sou todo ouvidos. - A morena falou fechando o caderno e deixando na mesinha cabeceira.

- Bem, vai ter o baile. E já que nós duas somos amigas e já sabemos que nos temos uma boa química dançando juntos tendo visto que estamos no clube coral juntas...

- Baby, você está falando como eu.

- É verdade. Então lá vai: você quer ser meu par no baile da ONG?

- Claro! - Rachel respondeu praticamente pulando sobre Quinn e beijando a bochecha da outra menina.

- Que bom então. Agora é melhor irmos dormir, né?

Ambas foram dormir imaginando como seria o baile.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel vinha caminhando pelo corredor do colégio obviamente procurando por Quinn. Ela já havia perguntado a Brittany, Santana, Mercedes e Kurt. E exceto por Brittany ouviu piadinha de todos de como ela e Quinn estava carne e unha. E piadinha a parte ninguém sabia dizer onde Quinn estava. Apenas, como ela já sabia, que a garota havia sim ido ao colégio naquele dia.

Depois de ver várias 'Quinns' pelos corredores. Inclusive um garoto que nada tinha haver com a amiga. Rachel havia feito uma nota de que teria que falar sobre isso com sua psicoterapeuta, mas nada de Quinn. Foi quando ela sentiu alguém ponto as mãos em seus olhos por trás.

"Adivinha quem é?"

"Quinn!" – Rachel falou muito mais repreendendo que propriamente adivinhando. "Quinn Fabray, por onde você andou?"

"Olá, Rachel." Ela ouviu outra voz que havia um tempo que não ouvia.

"Chelby, oi. O que você está fazendo aqui?" Mas antes que Chelby a respondesse ela mesma o fez. "Oh, Beth..."

"Sim, eu vim falar com Quinn a respeito de quando começar a começarmos a compartilhar a educação de Beth. Afinal eu fiz uma adoção compartilhada, não foi?" Essa última parte ela falou olhando para Quinn.

Quinn estava tão vidrada com a notícia que apenas consentiu com a cabeça. Assim como Rachel fazia como estava animada. E isso não passou despercebido por Chelby. Aliás, ela já estava planejando esse contato com Quinn há tempos, não queria que acontecesse com Quinn o mesmo que aconteceu com ela. Conhecer a filha quando já não poderia ser a mãe dela. Ela sabia que fazia muito mais por Quinn e por ela mesma que por Beth. Em alguns anos Beth já teria uma referência de família, de amor, e assim como Rachel não precisava mais dela, apenas dos pais, Beth não precisaria de Quinn. E isso era devastador para Chelby suportar. E seria para Quinn também.

"Quinn, isso é ótimo" E pulou no pescoço da amiga, que respondeu apertando ainda mais o abraço. Certamente a vida de Quinn nunca foi tão bela. A própria Chelby riu com a empolgação das meninas.

"Rachel, nós íamos mesmo procurar por você. Eu estava pensando que já que Quinn vai passar alguns ter alguns dias da semana e fins-de-semana com Beth, nós poderíamos fazer algum coisa juntas. Eu e você. E depois eu, você e Beth. E eu, você, Beth e seus pais. E lógico nós duas e elas duas." Falou apontado para ela e Rachel e depois para Quinn. "Ah e também todos juntos" Falou entusiasmada.

"Claro! Claro! Eu vou falar com meus pais sobre isso." A última coisa que Rachel queria era magoar seus pais, mas depois de estar tão perto de Quinn ela sentia que poderia fazer isso por Chelby. Que apesar de não ser sua mãe de verdade, era uma pessoa que sofria com uma decisão que tomou quando ainda não era madura suficiente para fazê-la. Bastou essa resposta para mudar a expressão de Chelby que agora não estava tão tensa como antes. Parecia aliviada que Rachel havia aceitado a proposta dela.

Mais tarde, na residência dos Berry, estavam Rachel e Quinn sozinhas novamente no sofá deitas uma abraçando à outra. Não havia nada de sexual nisso, elas apenas estavam procurando aconchego.

"Então Quinn? Como foi a visita que você fez a Beth? Com quem ela parece?"

"Duas perguntas de uma, Srta Berry? Curiosa, hein?" E antes que Rachel protestasse ela respondeu. "Foi incrível! Ela ainda é tão pequena, mas bem maior do que a última vez que a vi. Ela é linda e inteligente. Ela gostou de mim. E ela parece comigo."

"Ainda bem! Quero dizer... não que fosse ruim que ela parecesse com Puck, mas é bem melhor parecer com você..."

"Ok, Rach, eu entendi." Quinn falou calmamente depois alisando os cabelos da amiga que descansava em seu peito. "E como foi a conversa com seus pais?"

"Eles disseram que fariam um jantar para receber Chelby. Eles são legais, Quinn. Eles disseram que tudo bem, que havia sido melhor ter acontecido mais cedo, mas sempre é tempo para resolver o que não ficou resolvido"

"Que bom, meu amor." Essa frase fez Rachel abraçar Quinn com mais força. Algo começou a mudar no jeito que as duas estavam se tocando. As mãos de Quinn já não estavam mais no cabelo de Rachel, agora passeavam pela coxa da menina que estava descansando sobre seus quadris. "Rachel?"

"Uhn?" a outra menina já começa a se perder no toque da amiga, respondeu se aconchegando ainda mais nos braços da outra enquanto e, de maneira preguiçosa, alisava o pescoço de Quinn. Era sempre assim, mas elas passavam do inocente para o sensual cada vez mais rápido nos últimos dias.

Quinn não respondeu, começou a passar os lábios em volta da boca de Rachel e depois nos lábios da menina que começava a responder. Não era exatamente sensual, mas ela estava tirando bom proveito disso. Era como se elas estivessem se experimentando, vendo que daria o primeiro passo. Quem beijaria primeiro. Nenhuma das duas querendo ser totalmente responsável pelo ato que iria mudar totalmente o relacionamento que elas tinham. Que mudaria a vida de Quinn radicalmente mais uma vez, assim como Beth. E nem sempre ela estava certa que tinha força o suficiente para passar por isso. Ser lésbica? ok. Ser rejeitada por Rachel? Não, não estava ok.

"Estrelinha, estamos em casa!" Hiram falou ao entrar com as sacolas de compra. "Fomos comprar algumas coisas para o jantar com Chelby..."

"Eu vou ajudar Leroy com as compras." Assim Quinn assim livrou-se rapidamente do abraço em que elas estavam e saiu pela tangente deixando Rachel lidar com um Hiram completamente chocado. Ela sabia que não importava o quanto os pais entendessem os filhos. Ter sua filha apalpada (por que as filhas nunca estão apalpando) no sofá da sala é sempre demais para pais super-protetores como ele. _"Com sorte eu poderei voltar freqüentar a casa em poucos anos..."_ pensou consigo.

"Oi, Leroy. Eu vim ajudar com as compras." Falou num fôlego só.

"Ow Querida, obrigada. Ei! Você está translucida! E gelada..." Percebeu ao abraçá-la. "O que você e minha filha estavam fazendo lá dentro? Hiram pegou você, não foi?" Ele falou contendo a gargalhada.

"Nós não estávamos fazendo nada. Quero dizer... nada demais..."

"Bem, acho que você ainda esta viva é por que não foi nada muito sério mesmo..."

"Ahm?" Foi tudo que Quinn conseguiu dizer com os olhos mais esbugalhados ainda.

"Calma, Quinn. Eu estava brincado. Mas está na cara que você não estava fazendo sexo no nosso sofá... E nem pense em fazer isso, mocinha!... mas, com certeza você estava fazendo alguma coisa. Bem, mas como você continua aqui me ajudando com as compras com essa cara de quem viu uma assombração, devo acrescentar, é porque meu marido não presenciou nada grave." Quinn apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. "Fique calma. Esta tudo ok..."

Enquanto isso na sala.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry... O que vocês duas estava fazendo?"

"Nós estávamos conversando..."

"Sei... E quando conversar requer você ficar com os lábios nos lábios da outra pessoa enquanto a outra pessoa tenta escorregar a mão por baixo de sua saia?"

"Pai! Quinn nunca fez isso, ela estava descansando a mão ma minha perna. Só isso."

"Sei... E porque você duas estavam quase se beijando?"

"Isso! Você disse bem. Estávamos quase nos beijando, mas não nos beijamos, pai. Você entrou pela porta quando íamos nos beijar. Isso só acontece comigo!"

"Ow..." Falou Hiram com pena. Ele sabia que Rachel já deveria querer isso há algum tempo. E que provavelmente estava achando que isso jamais aconteceria. "Baby, me desculpe, eu confio em você, mas sempre é duro ver a nossa filha sendo aliciada por algum espertinho... ou espertinha..."

"Pai, você conhece Quinn, ela não faria isso comigo... Nem mesmo com vocês. Pai, você já teve a nossa idade..."

"Pois é. Nem me fale! E é por isso mesmo que eu me preocupo."

"Mas pai, isso não tem fundamento nenhum. Vocês me educaram me fizeram compreender que sou eu que tenho total direito sobre o meu corpo. Só eu posso decidir e ninguém pode me forçar a nada que eu não quero."

"Isso mesmo, meu amor..."

"Então? Quinn não me força a fazer nada, nem eu faço isso com ela. Ela já sofreu o suficiente por todos fazerem dela um objeto, pai. Por planejarem o futuro dela, por a desejarem ao ponto de deixá-la bêbada e a fazerem sexo com ela num momento que ela estava completamente frágil. Física e mentalmente. Pai, sua filha também não é uma 'espertinha', ok. Fique calmo, nem Quinn faria isso comigo, nem eu faria com ela. Você não deveria duvidar da educação que me deu."

"Minha filha, você tem razão. Mas eu tenho uma coisa a dizer."

"O que, pai?"

"Eu acho que você está errado em uma coisa..." E antes mesmo que Rachel protestasse, disse. "você me saiu ainda melhor do que a educação que eu te dei poderia fazer."

Quando Leroy e Quinn entraram pela porta os dois já estavam na cozinha conversando sobre o que fazer para o jantar com Chelby.

"Oi, papai." Falou Rachel recebendo um beijo na cabeça. "Oi, Leão da Montanha!" falou dando um selinho em Quinn em seguida, deixando a loira vermelha com um pimentão. Quinn nem mesmo levantou a cabeça. Estava morrendo de vergonha.

"Você acha que eles estão olhando pra gente?" Sussurrou para Rachel.

"Pode apostar que sim..." E ganhou outro selinho. "Está na hora de ter coragem, Fabray!"

"Hein!" Quinn gritou ao ser acertada por um pedaço de cenoura.

"Nem pense em revidar, Fabray. Isso é por ter bolinado minha filha!" falou Hiram

"Pai! Papai faça alguma coisa!"

"Hiram, meu amor, não mate sua filha de vergonha. Nem Quinn... Como diz a música..." Leroy começou a cantar.

Cap'in Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said,  
"Daddy, no, don't you dare!

E mudando a outra parte da música:

"SHE gives me fever  
"With HER kisses  
"Fever when SHE holds me tight  
"Fever! I'm HER mistress, So  
"Daddy, Won't you treat him right?"

Dessa piada todos riram. Inclusive Quinn. Que agora se sentia tão feliz e segura que já não cabia em si.

"Gente, com todo esse burburinho de Beth e Chelby, nós nos esquecemos do baile da Ong!" Falou Leroy.

"Pai, não precisa se preocupar. Está tudo pronto mesmo. E só estamos lá no próximo sábado. Vamos convidar Chelby. Vou ligar para ela agora. Assim, se ela quiser ir, terá tempo de encontrar uma babá para Baby Beth." Assim Rachel saiu feito um relâmpago da Cozinha.

"Nossa, ela está feliz mesmo, hein?" Hiram falou piscando para Quinn que ficou morta de vergonha, completamente ruborizada.

"É..." Quinn respondeu com o rosto ainda pegando fogo de tanta vergonha.

Depois de muito tempo Rachel voltou à cozinha.

"Ok Shelby. Claro... Vai ser ótimo. Mal posso esperar pra ver Beth. Que bom... é mesmo? Sério?" A conversa esta mesmo boa. "Ow..." Pela cara de Rachel nesse momento elas estavam falando de Beth. "Ok. Então nos falamos amanhã. Beijos. Beijos Beth!" E com isso um Rachel desligou (finalmente) o telefone.

"Olá. Bom ver você de novo... Faz tempo que você não vem aqui." Falou Hiram brincado e com uma ponta de ciúmes.

"Eu estava no telefone com Shelby. Ela disse que vai tentar encontrar uma babá o mais rápido possível para ir conosco ao baile. Ah! Também combinamos de ir amanhã ao shopping fazer umas compras e lanchar. Mas antes disso, eu vou conhecer Beth de maneira apropriada. A última vez que a vi foi muito rápido. E Quinn vai passar a tarde com Beth, não é? Então você pode me dar uma carona, na ida e na volta. Então vamos almoçar as quatro juntas e depois vamos nos separar em dois grupos. Vai ser legal! Ei! Eu falei com Beth!"

"Como assim, Rachel, Beth ainda não sabe falar. Apenas mamá, ahaah que quer dizer aguá..."

"Eu sei, Quinn. Não foi propriamente falar... Shelby colocou o telefone no viva voz enquanto dava o lanche dela. E ela ficava tentando "conversar" também... Foi engraçado." Rachel esta realmente empolgada. Vai ver que era exatamente isso que precisava para que ela se acertasse com Shelby. Rachel sempre foi muito sozinha. Filha única. Ela sempre quis ter alguém mais na família. Um irmão ou irmã. Alguém que não fosse "adulto e responsável", digamos. Agora Rachel se desmanchava por Beth. E Quinn se desmanchava pelas duas.

Mas tarde:

"Quinn, tem certeza que você não quer ficar pra dormir?"

Quinn parou na metade do caminho a até seu carro. E o olhar para Rachel.

"Rachel, foi sorte minha ter sobrevivido ao jantar. Embora nós não tenhamos dado "aquele beijo" seu pai pegou a gente numa posição bem comprometedora..."

"Mas está tudo ok agora..."

"Sim, amor, está tudo bem na medida do possível. Seu pai me pegou com a mão na sua coxa, Rachel! Alisando sua coxa..." Embora a Quinn ficasse mortifica pelo o que aconteceu sua mente não parava de viajar pela sensação que aquela experiência havia proporcionado a ela.

"Eu sei... mas mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ter que ficar sozinha comigo. E dormir comigo. Quero dizer. Dormir dormir mesmo, entendeu? E mais, se nós duas estivéssemos namorando eles teriam que aceitar que nós poderíamos estar fazendo sexo..."

"Rachel, é melhor a gente parar de falar em dormir, ficar sozinha ou ter sexo. Sabe... eu ainda tenho hormônios em mim, mulher!

"Sei.. como um garoto de quatorze anos..."

"Não, Rach, com uma garota de dezessete. Como você disse garotas querem tanto como garotos" Falou isso já abraçando Rachel pela cintura.

"Hum... é... você está certa eu disse isso. E quer saber? Eu sou uma garota de dezesseis anos..." E com os braços em volta do pescoço de Quinn, Rachel apertou mais o abraço. Quinn olhou para os lábios de Rachel. _"Já não era sem tempo..."_ pensou. Foi quando o celular de Quinn começou a tocar.

"Ow... droga!" Quinn resmungou. "O que será agora?"

"O que foi, Quinn?" Rachel estava desaminada. Será que elas não poderiam se beijar em paz?

"Minha mãe. Eu tenho que atender."

"Oi, mãe... Eu já estou indo pra casa. Sim... sim... ok."

"O que foi?"

"Ela só queria me perguntar se eu estava e indo para casa e se eu podia passar na loja e comprar um sorvete para gente comer assistindo Dancing with Stars."

"Ela está se esforçando mesmo..."

"É verdade. Bem, acho melhor eu ir..."

"Só um minuto!"

Quinn foi pega de surpresa. Rachel simplesmente tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e lhe beijou os lábios. Primeiro de vagar, esperando por Quinn, depois quando sentiu a amiga responder. Abriu a boca um pouco mais e ora beijava, ora sugava os lábios da outra menina. Quinn, que a última vez que fez algo ousado acabou sendo pega por Hiram, recobrou a coragem e abriu a boca dando maior acesso a Rachel e como prêmio ganhando caminho para massagear a língua da outra com a sua. Estava tão gostoso que nenhuma das duas queria parar. Mas Quinn tinha que ir. E foi forçada a terminar o beijo. E o fez de vagar. Ainda provou a língua de Rachel de vagar, com deleite. E terminou beijo com vários selinhos na boca da morena, que queria ainda mais beijos...

"Você não poderia ir sem me dar um beijo. Não mesmo." Rachel falou com um sorriso de 10.000 watt. "Eu queria mais..."

"Eu também, mas eu tenho que ir. Amanhã a gente se vê e se beija mais. A gente podia namorar um pouquinho depois deixar Beth e Chelby em casa amanhã..."

"Namorar..."

"Eu quis dizer... Rachel, eu..."

"Você quer namorar?"

"Quero. Você quer? Comigo?"

"Claro!"

"Quinn..."

"Sim?"

"Mais um beijo?" E Quinn a beijou. Não foi tão íntimo quanto outro. Conscientes do que poderia acontecer, as meninas cuidaram em não aprofundar o beijo.

"Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã"

Meninas, sei que faz meses, mas aconteceu muita coisa que me fez ficar afastada das fics. Então vou fazer de tudo para concluir as duas que eu vinha escrevendo. Beijos a todas e boa semana.


End file.
